After Frozen
by The princess of the ice-magic
Summary: a Elsa le llega la noticia de que esta en sus manos la vida del hombre que quiso matarla que es lo que hara sera el mounstruo que todos creyeron q eran o lo ayudara sin saber que podría pasar despues...
1. Chapter 1

La vida de Elsa después de la coronación iba de maravilla no podía mejorar pero como cualquier cosa no podía ser bueno para siempre.

Un día ella recibió una carta de las islas del sur:

_Querida reina Elsa lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo y sus intenciones al querer atentar contra su vida solo para conseguir su trono._

_Pero he considerado una alternativa que nos beneficiara a ambos, ya que yo el rey de las islas del sur condeno a mi hijo menor a llevar acabo su sentencia en Arendell, desbocándole su título de príncipe a simplemente a convertirse a un simple sirviente de su corona._

_Y comprenderé si usted no desea volver a verlo, pero debo de comunicarle que por más dolor que me cause debo hacer cumplir las sentencias sin otorgar ningún privilegio a nadie en mi reino y temo decirlo pero si usted no acepto deberé de condenar a mi propio hijo a la horca por traición a un reino de los cuatro reinos. _

_Sin más preámbulos me despido cordialmente de usted esperando su respuesta._

Al terminar de leer esto Elsa no supo que hacer así que lo primero que hizo fue pedir una segunda opinión y ya que no tenía otra familia se la pidió a Anna

Ella debía tomar una decisión y rápido ya que en las audiencias que tenía con su consejo escucho que el rey de las Islas del Sur no era muy paciente y su charla con Anna

Flash Back….

Anna. Que¡ hay ya sabía de donde saco su forma de ser ese tipo

Elsa. Cálmate

Anna. No porque tú tienes que ser la que decida él es su rey y aún más importante su padre

Elsa. Lo sé pero recuerda que fue en nuestro territorio que él fue donde lo hizo todo

Anna. Pero no es justo

Elsa. Es cierto

Anna. Es que no quiero volver a verlo me hace sentir mal

Elsa. Anna recuerda que no solo soy tu hermana igualmente soy la reina y a veces tengo que tomar decisiones duras no puedo permitirme que alguien muera por decisión mia ya que recuerda que perdimos ya un socio comercial y debemos tener buenas relaciones con los demás reinos cercanos

Anna. ¡Entonces has lo que quieras¡

Elsa. Anna espera

Anna. No lo hare

Elsa. Y por que

Anna. Él quiso matarte y tú lo salvaras no es !justo¡

Fin del Flash Back…


	2. Chapter 2

No lo podía creer Anna tenía razón ella realmente pensaba en salvarlo después de lo que hizo pero al pensarlo bien muchas ideas se le vinieron a cabeza y si estando en Arendell volvía a atentar contra su vida y aun peor contra la de su hermana.

Pero en ese momento llegó Kai interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Kai. Su majestad ha llegado nueva correspondencia

Elsa. Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber Kai pero a qué se debe el hecho de que hayas sido tú el que la haya traído por lo regular o al menos lo normal para mi es que fuera el mensajero real o como a él le gusta que le diga Erick

Kai. Su majestad la urgencia fue debido a una carta en especial

Elsa. Qué todo por una carta…

Kai. Es que mire el emblema es de las Islas del Sur

Elsa. Oh ya veo

Kai. Yo me retiro con su permiso

Pov. Elsa

Luego de que Kai se fue no tenía un buen presentimiento de esa carta.

Lo sabia el rey de las Islas del Sur me exigía una respuesta inmediata debido a que su ultima carta el decía que ya pronto se haría un mes desde su enviado y el merecía ahora una respuesta y que la esperaba en las próximas 24 hora si no se llevara a cabo el juicio y la sentencia hacia el príncipe Hans-

Elsa. que debo de hacer no puedo traerlo de vuelta a Arendell pero tampoco puedo dejarlo morir y que todos crean que soy un monstruo no eso jamas tengo que pensar en algo para poder resolver esto...

Olaf. resolver que Elsa

Elsa. ah Olaf no te había visto

Olaf. con quien hablabas

Elsa. conmigo misma

Olaf. Por que

Elsa. es que hay un problema

Olaf. de amor

Elsa. no no no¡ (mas roja que una manzana)

Olaf. lo siento no quería que te enojaras

Elsa. no Olaf no me enoje

Olaf. y entonces...que tienes Elsa

Elsa. es que no se que hacer debo de tomar una decisión muy dificil

Olaf. dile a Anna que te ayude

Elsa. lo hice pero solo empeoro las cosas


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa miraba con ternura a Olaf él tenía razón tiene que hablarlo calmadamente con Anna para poder resolverlo.

Elsa. Gracias Olaf y sabes donde esta Anna

Olaf. Si ¿por qué?

Elsa. Podemos ir con ella

Olaf. Si ¿por qué?

Elsa. Olaf ahora por favor necesito hablar con ella

Olaf. ¡Vamos a buscar a Anna!

…..

Pov. Anna

Anna. No puede ser porque Elsa quiere salvarlo, el la intento matar y además no es justo lo que me hizo a mi

Gerda. Con quien habla su majestad

Anna. Con nadie es solo que Elsa está a punto de cometer un grave error

Gerda. Qué clase de error

Anna. Es que ella quiere traer de vuelta a un traidor a Arendell

Gerda. A quien su alteza

Anna. Al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur

Gerda. Querida recuerda que Arendell de cierto modo está en deuda con el después de todo lo que hizo aquí

Anna. En deuda en deuda de ¡que! De haber atentado contra la vida de la familia real

Gerda. Tranquilícese su majestad no es por eso

Anna. Y entonces porque es

Gerda. El ayudo mucho cuando su hermana huyo a las montañas e igualmente cuando usted fue a buscarla

Anna. Pero eso no lo justifica no justifica sus actos

Kai. Justificar los actos de ¿quién? Lamento mucho la interrupción pero de quien están hablando si no es mucha mi indiscreción

Anna. De Hans

Gerda. Y de lo que hizo

Kai. Oh es sobre el

Anna. Dígame Kai usted por la manera del comportamiento de Hans se siente en deuda con el

Kai. Si y no

Gerda. A que te refieres Kai

Kai. El joven Hans ayudo mucho a Arendell pero sin embargo deshizo todo lo bueno que había hecho con los actos que le han hecho un traidor hacia los tratados de los cuatro reinos

Anna. Pero qué fue lo que hizo en Arendell mientras Elsa y yo no estábamos aquí ¿acaso fue mucha la ayuda que brindo?

Kai y Gerda. Si así es


	4. Chapter 4

Flash Back...

Kai. Príncipe Hans en que podemos ayudarlo

Hans. Podrían acomodar y servir platos con globh y sopa caliente

Kai. Por supuesto que si su alteza

Hans. Gerda me podría ayudar a recolectar las mantas suficientes para repartirlas en Arendell

Gerda. Ahora mismo iré a buscarlas

Hans. Muchísimas gracias

Duque de Weselton. Príncipe Hans que planea hacer con estas cosas le recuerdo que no puede hacer lo que quiera con los bienes comerciales de Arendell

Hans. Su alteza la princesa Anna me dejo a cargo y si me disculpa debo ir a repartir mantas a lo habitantes de Arendell con su permiso me retiro

Gerda. Su alteza estas son las mantas que hemos encontrado hasta ahora

Hans. Muchas gracias por favor diles a algunos soldados que me acompañen a repartirlas

Gerda. Si su alteza

Kai. El salón principal ya está listo para los habitantes de Arendell

Hans. Gracias Kai ahora deberán disculparme pero ya que están reunidos los guardias ya listos nos iremos a administrar las mantas regresare para llevar la voz de que las puertas están abiertas y daré asilo en el castillo

Fin del Flash Back…

Anna. Todo eso lo hizo Hans

Gerda. Si su alteza

Kai. Pero Gerda recuerda que si hizo muchas cosas buenas grandes méritos más sin embargo cometió el atroz crimen de atentar contra las vidas de la reina y la princesa borrando todas sus buenas acciones

Anna. Pero aun así creo que de cierta forma si merece el perdón y no morir

Gerda. A que se refiere

Anna. Luego se los explicare ahora debo de encontrar a Elsa auch

Olaf. Hay mi cabeza

Anna. Oh como lo siento Olaf no fue mi intención déjame ayudarte

Olaf. Gracias ahora así estoy mucho mejor

Elsa. Hummmn no lo creo

Olaf. A que te refieres

Anna. Donde está tu nariz

Elsa. Esta por haya Anna

Anna. Espera un poco mientras voy por ella si Olaf

Olaf. Si está bien

Anna. Ya regrese

Olaf. Ahora si estoy completo

Elsa y Anna. Necesito hablar contigo

Anna. Tu primero Elsa

Elsa. Segura

Anna. Por supuesto

Elsa. Necesito hablar seriamente contigo sobre mi decisión sobre la sentencia de Hans

Anna. Qué curioso yo también


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa. Y bien de que querías hablar Anna llevas cayada más de 10 minutos sin hablar

Anna. Bueno lo primero es que quería disculparme por mi manera de actuar contigo no debí de actuar así

Elsa. Anna no tienes por qué disculparte tienes tus razones para actuar de ese modo

Anna. Pero aun así no debí de hacerlo

Elsa. Eso ya no importa pero debemos arreglar la situación con las Islas del Sur

Anna. Sobre eso

Elsa. Yo quiero que esa decisión la tomemos las dos juntas como hermanas

Anna. Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Elsa. Anna sé que es complicado de entender pero espero que me comprendas si no lo quieres hacer como hermana lo entenderé pero quiero que lo hagas como reina quiero que…

Anna. Ya Elsa entiendo a la perfección

Elsa. Así

Anna. Por supuesto que si

Elsa. Es enserio

Anna. Si Elsa estoy muy a mi pesar de que Hans vuelva aquí a cumplir su sentencia

Elsa. Qué bueno pero

Anna. Pero que

Elsa. Hemos resolvido un problema pero aun así nos queda otro

Anna. Y cual es

Elsa. Kristoff

Anna. Que hay con el

Elsa. Quien se lo dirá a el

Anna. Pues yo creo que lo mejor es que sea yo

Elsa. Estas segura que no quieres que lo haga yo

Anna. No Elsa yo lo hare es mi deber

Elsa. Si así lo quieres pero cuando se lo dirás

Anna. En la cena

Elsa. Muy bien pediré que arreglen un juego de cubiertos extra para el

Anna. Gracias Elsa

Elsa. Gerda

Gerda. Si su majestad

Elsa. Ya lo sabes bien deseo que me llames por mi nombre no es necesario tanta formalidad

Gerda. Pero su alteza sería un atrevimiento de mui parte

Elsa. Acaso quieres que te lo pida en una orden

Gerda. No su alte… perdón Elsa

Elsa. Por favor podrían preparar un plato más en la mesa junto con su juego de cubiertos

Gerda. Por supuesto que sí pero para quien es ese otro plato si no es muy atrevida la pregunta para usted

Elsa. Por supuesto que no y si lo deseas saber es para Kristoff

Gerda. Con su permiso me retiro

Elsa. Espera Gerda podrías mandar a llamar a Erick

Gerda. Ahora ismo lo hago


	6. Chapter 6

Sven. (Voz de Kristoff) porque Anna te invitaría a cenar

Kristoff. No lo sé amigo pero no creo que sea nada malo

Sven. Y qué tal si para hablar de ustedes dos

Kristoff. Tú crees

Sven. Ya han pasado seis meses y aun no te le declaras

Kristoff. Pues es porque no se lo he preguntado a su hermana

Kristoff. Bien lo intentare y sabes a veces te odio porque siempre tienes la razón

…

En el castillo…

Elsa. Erick deseo que esta carta llegue a más tardar al amanecer de mañana

Erick. Muy bien su majestad me retiro con su permiso

Anna. (Toca la puerta) puedo entrar

Elsa. Por supuesto que si

Anna. Ya la enviaste

Elsa. Si

Anna. Y cómo te sientes

Elsa. Mejor al saber que alguien no morirá por mi culpa

Anna. Elsa crees que Kristoff se enoje

Elsa. Tal vez

Anna. Y por qué crees que se vaya a enojar

Elsa. Por qué no lo dejaste golpearlo la última vez

Anna. Si es cierto

Elsa. Anna Mira esto

Anna. Que cosa

En ese momento Anna recibió una bola de nieve en la cara

Elsa. Estas bien (decía con un poco de dificultad ya que lo decía entre risas)

Anna. Elsa con que eso quieres pues eso tendrás (Anna le lanza un bola de nieve a Elsa pero alguien se atravesó y no le dio)

Olaf. Mi nariz donde esta

Anna. Hey

Elsa. Gracias Olaf jajajajajaj

Anna. Olaf que no ves que casi le doy a Elsa

Olaf. Lo siento Anna pero no has visto mi nariz

Elsa. Anna

Anna. Que pasa

Elsa le lanzo otra bola de nieve pero Anna se agacho y le dio a Erick

Anna. Te encuentras bien (decía sin poder parar de reír)

Erick. Lamento molestarlas en su pequeña diversión pero majestad la carta ya está en marcha hacía las Islas del Sur y el joven Kristoff ha llegado

Elsa. Muchas gracias por avisarnos

Erick. De nada su majestad

Elsa. Lamento la bola de nieve

Erick. No importa fue mi error al no tocar

Anna. Es cierto por qué no lo hiciste

Erick. La puerta estaba abierta


	7. Chapter 7

Anna. Pero eso no significa que puedas entrar así

Erick. Lo siento mucho sus majestades

Elsa y Anna. Jajajajajaj se la creyó

Erick. No entiendo

Elsa. Y yo que creí que tú eras la despistada Anna

Erick. Se están burlando de mí

Elsa. Claro que no es solo que

Anna. Tu cara

Erick. Mi cara que tiene

Elsa. Fue muy graciosa verla espantada

Erick. con su permiso me retiro

Anna. Creo que se enojo

Elsa. Yo también lo creo pero será mejor que bajemos

Anna. Por que

Elsa. O si lo prefieres hacemos esperar a Kristoff

Anna. Vámonos ya

Olaf. No me van a ayudar a encontrar mi nariz

Elsa. Lo siento tanto Olaf lo había olvidado por completo

Kristoff. Hummmn reina Elsa podría tener una breve audiencia con usted antes de la cena

Elsa. Cuantas veces te lo debo de decir Kristoff llámame Elsa y por supuesto que si

Kristoff. Pero podría ser a solas

Elsa. Por supuesto que si

Anna. Porque puedo ir

Olaf. No tú me ayudaras a encontrar mi nariz

…

Muy lejos de Arendell se encontraba un príncipe lleno de odio y con muchas ganas de venganza esperando la decisión de su padre

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Hans te tengo una buena noticia tu sentencia de muerte ha sido revocada

Hans. Qué pero como

Klaus. Gracias a la bellísima reina Elsa

Hans. Que es broma verdad padre

Rey de las Islas del Sur. No Hans. Ella misma me mando la respuesta de mi carta diciendo que no sería un gran placer volver a verte más sin embargo ella aceptaba gustosamente la sentencia que dicte para ti

Hans. Que sentencia

Robert. De quitarte tu titulo

Hans. No eso no es cierto

Linus. Oh pero querido Hans al aceptar la propuesta de nuestro padre ya no tienes titulo

Hans. Lo sabía ella no era para nada benévola ella lo hace para verme sufrir no es cierto

Annelisse. Hijo mio la reina de Arendell no es culpable de nada su misma carta lo decía ella no quieres ser el monstruo que todos la consideran

Hans. Pero que rayos claro que es un monstruo

Damien. Pero de que te quejas si ella peleo para que simplemente cumplieras tu sentencia y volvieras a ser un príncipe vaya que eres un mal agradecido

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Silencio si quieres pelear por eso Hans hazlo conmigo la reina Elsa quiso que conservaras tu título mientras trabajabas para su corona pero si no quieres cumplir tu sentencia bien morirás como un príncipe sin honor y ni una palabra más de los demás quiero hablar a solas con mi decimotercer hijo


	8. Chapter 8

Hans. Pero porque lo hiciste, porque me dejaste a su merced hacia las que estoy seguro que la princesa de Arendell no dudara en hacer caso omiso hacia las ordenes

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Y acaso no crees que conozca las acciones que has cometido en Arendell

Hans. La verdad siéndote completamente sincero no creo que las conozcas todas

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Pero hijo mio crees que dejaría que mi caprichoso hijo menor fuera solo a un reino

Hans. A que te refieres

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Hice que Rider te siguiera y el así lo hizo y me ha dicho como manipulaste a una joven ilusa como la princesa Anna hacia tus ocultos deseos enserio creíste que tú el más tonto e ingenuo de mis hijos podría llegar a conquistar a la ahora reina de Arendell pues claro que no y el simple hecho de haber conocido antes a la princesa te dio la solución más hipócrita de todas conquistarla a ella para que ganar el orgullo y satisfacción de tu familia claro que no ya que seguiste el camino fácil y si no fuera poco el atrevimiento te hiciste de la idea de casarte y luego asesinar a sangre fría a la hermana de tu esposa

Hans. Creo que alguien se ganó una buena paga no es cierto Rider

Rider. Alguien está mejorando

Hans. Por supuesto el mejor es mi mentor

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Dije y creo que yo deseaba hablar a solas con Hans

Rider. Yo solo vine por mi paga

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Klaus te la dará

Rider. Me retiro y Hans yo creo que hubiese sido una mejor idea haberte hecho amigo y luego decidir casarte con alguna de las hermanas

Hans. Lo siento mucho pero yo decidí mis planes sin otorgar piedad como tú lo dices

Rider. La piedad es para los débiles y los que requieren de amor y me has decepcionado le hubieses otorgado a la reina piedad ella por como la vi necesitada de amor pero te deseo un buen viaje

Hans. Gracias (lo dijo con un gran notorio sarcasmo)

Rider. Casi lo olvido Kristoff creo que tú al llegar te dará una paliza

Hans. Que el vendedor hielo no me da miedo

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Acaso eres un tonto

Hans. Por qué lo dices padre

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Los vendedores de hielo por mínimo cargan 3 piezas de hielo del tamaño de una mesita de lectura

Hans. Y bien me preparare pero ahora quiero saber cuándo me iré

Annelisse. Ahora mismo hijo tus cosas están listas

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Querida pero me extraña tu decisión creí que querrías al traidor de tu hijo por más tiempo aquí a tu lado

Annelisse. Así es pero creo que es hora que le haga cara a su cometido


	9. Chapter 9

Hans. Pero madre

Annelisse. No Hans tienes que irte ya si no se hará más difícil tú partida para mí

Hans. Pero

Klaus. No Hans madre lo ha decidido ya

Linus. Aun encadenado este enano se siente el mejor de todos

Robert. Tienes toda la razón

Damien. Ya dejen al pobre bebe con sus berrinches jajá

Dereck. Oh pero veo que nos cambiado tu arrogancia

Hans. Ya cállense ustedes no saben nada

Rey de las Islas del Sur. No Hans tú debes ser el que haga silencio

William. Hans tal vez no sea tan malo irte de aquí y así nos dejaras ser felices a todos nosotros disfrutando tu desdicha que tienes bien merecida

Viktor. Concuerdo contigo

Andrew. Y si le concedemos la piedad de un último deseo ya saben para que disfrute un poco de felicidad

Grant. No por favor el muy desdichado aun así no la aceptaría

Fredbjorn. Padre es una buena idea mejor que el parta mañana al anochecer y no se llevarse imágenes de las bellas Islas del sur y así estar mejor

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Es una buena idea pero su madre fue la que me pidió que le diera una pequeña ventaja un privilegio a ella le deberás de decir

Alexander. Madre deberías de considerarlo y….

Annelisse. No ya he tomado una decisión

Hans. Por favor madre déjame recorrer las Islas por última vez y me iré de aquí al atardecer sin nada solo la comida y ropa necesaria para el viaje

Annelisse. Muy bien pero ahora ni una palabra más todos debemos ir a descansar ahora

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Su madre tiene razón y Hans hoy dormirás en tus aposentos

Hans. Me retiro

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Querida crees que fue una buena idea

Annelisse. No lo sé pero él debe hacer lo correcto

…

Mientras en Arendell

Elsa. Y bien Kristoff de que quería hablar conmigo

Kristoff. Bien pues yo quería su bendición para poder casarme con Anna….. No me congele

Elsa. No hare tal cosa y estaré gustosa de otorgártela

Kristoff. Es enserio

Elsa. Hasta yo creí que tendría que dártela porque tú no te atrevías a pedírmela

Kristoff. Y bueno usted que sugiere que hiciera soy un plebeyo y ella es una princesa

Elsa. Eso no tiene relevancia crees que de ser así te hubiese permitido que la cortejaras Kristoff lo único que quiero para Anna es que sea feliz al lado del hombre que la ame sin importar su linaje

Kristoff. Gracias alteza

Elsa. Te dije que solo me llames Elsa al fin y al cabo pronto seremos familia

Kristoff. Es cierto gracias Elsa por otorgarme la mano de Anna te juro que la hare la mujer más feliz de la tierra


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa. Bien pero eso será tu decisión de cuando hablarlo con ella pero es mejor retirarnos Anna debe estar esperándonos en el comedor

Kristoff. Es cierto vamos

Elsa. Si vamos ahora

La plática entre ellos era muy fluida ya que variaba en temas desde los gustos propios hasta el comercio de Arendell pero al llegar al comedor Anna los esperaba con una cara de desesperada

Anna. Por qué tardaron tanto

Elsa. Bueno es que creíamos que le seguías ayudando a Olaf así que no era nuestra pisa por llegar

Anna. Crees que es sencillo ayudarlo cuando te reprocha que porque me gusta perderle su nariz

Kristoff. Pero ya no te preocupes ya estamos aquí

Anna. Si me eh percatado de eso

Elsa. Estas enojada

Anna. No estoy fastidiada por las preguntas de Olaf

Elsa. Y entonces por qué te desquitas con nosotros

Anna. Es que el me decía que me gustaba perderle la nariz a propósito pero no es así (decía Anna con un puchero en la cara

Elsa. Tranquila Anna ahora debemos de tomar la cena

Anna. Oh es cierto

Kai. Aquí están sus platos les deseo buen appetite

Anna. Kristoff quiero hablar contigo sobre algo

Kristoff. Igual yo

Anna. Quiero que tú lo digas primero lo mio puede esperar

Kristoff. Si tú lo dices. Bien yo quisiera que hicieras formal nuestra relación

Anna. Enserio

Kristoff. Pero claro solo si Elsa está de acuerdo

Elsa. Estaré encantada de que ustedes dos lo hagan, pero creo que Anna debe decirte algo no es cierto Anna

Anna. Así es

Kristoff. Que sucede porque miran así acaso sucedió algo malo

Anna. Solo quiero que me prometas que no te enfadaras

Kristoff. Está bien

Anna. Bueno esto es realmente diplomático pero

Kristoff. (Con comida en la boca) Hummmn

sobre las Islas del Sur

Al escuchar esas tres palabras juntas Kristoff trago en seco la comida y dijo que pasaba con esas tierras

Anna. Bueno Elsa recibió una notificación sobre una decisión que tomar y ella la acepto

Kristoff. Bien pero no encuentro el sentido de eso y las Islas que tienen que ver esas dos cosas

Anna. Hans cumplirá su condena en Arendell por traición

Kristoff. Que por que él no tiene derecho al volver a venir aquí

Elsa. Kristoff espera a que termine Anna

Kristoff. Está bien Elsa….. Continúa Anna

Anna. Bien yo quiero que sepas que yo no estoy de acuerdo pero mi hermana me importa mas que mi orgullo no quiero volver a perderla

Kristoff. Y bien eso que tiene que ver

Elsa. Déjame decirle esto yo Anna

Anna. Está bien

Elsa. Fue una decisión muy dura ya que realmente me encontraba entre la espada y la pared

Kristoff. A que se refiere

Elsa. Debía decidir sobre su vida entre cumplir su sentencia o dar la orden de que el fuera a la horca

Kristoff. Pero porque lo hiciste él hubiese muerto en su reino

Elsa. Pero se corrió el rumor…

Pero Elsa fue interrumpida por Kai y Erick que entraron muy apresuradamente con una noticia realmente mala

Kai. Su majestad lamento la interrupción pero debe ir al muelle

Elsa. Que sucedió

Erick. Es mejor que primero lea esta carta

Elsa. Muy bien

Después de que Elsa termino de leer la carta se encontraba entre confundida, agobiada y sobre todo enfadad y eso se notaba ya que la temperatura del ambiente estaba bajando

Anna. Elsa estas bien

Kristoff. Que dice la carta

Elsa. Que…..la llegada de Hans será antes de lo previsto por órdenes de la reina Annelisse de las Islas del sur


	11. Chapter 11

Anna. ¡Que!

Kristoff. No entiendo como que antes de lo previsto

Elsa. Si al parecer llega en dos días por órdenes de la reina

Anna. Pero no fue ella quien lo salvo de la horca

Elsa. Si tienes toda la razón Anna no estoy segura porque lo manda aquí a Arendell

Kristoff. Y bien

Elsa. Que cosa

Kristoff. No harás algo al respecto

Anna. Kristoff entiendo que quieres ayudar pero esa no es una opción

Erick. Odio interrumpir pero hay algo más que debo de comunicarle

Elsa. Dime que son buenas noticias

Erick. Hummmn realmente no es así la real corte de Arendell exige una audiencia con usted a primera hora mañana

Elsa. Bien gracias ahora si lo deseas puedes retirarte a tus aposentos

Olaf. Que tienen todos porque esas caras largas

Kristoff. Por qué el príncipe Hans volverá a Arendell

Olaf. No entiendo el por qué va a volver

Anna. Elsa no puede dejarlo morir

Olaf. No entiendo

Elsa. Olaf recuerdas lo que quiso hacerle a Anna y a mí el príncipe Hans

Olaf. Si como olvidarlo si se cayó muy gracioso al Diurdo

Kristoff. Tienes toda la razón

Elsa. Debido a sus actos se le condenaba a muerte

Olaf. Por que

Anna. Por qué hiso cosas malas

Olaf. Y cuando va a llegar

Kristoff. En dos días

….

En las islas del sur Hans reposaba su cuerpo en su cama

Hans. No lo entiendo mi madre me salva para esto, para mandarme donde todos me quieren muerto no entiendo ni a mi madre ni a los habitantes de Arendell después de ovacionarme me quieren muerto aun cuando quise devolverles el verano…¡son unos mal agradecidos!

Andrew. No tu eres el mal agradecido sabes te pudiste a ver casado con la reina o la princesa y tener al reino en tus manos pero no quisiste el camino fácil

Hans. Lárgate de aquí

Andrew. Bien me voy al fin y al cabo mañana te largas de aquí no es cierto

Hans. ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí¡

En otra parte del castillo:

Annelisse. Querido crees que fue una buena idea mandarlo antes hacia Arendell

Rey de las Islas del Sur. No estoy seguro pero él no merecía el perdón

Annelisse. No digas eso es tu hijo

Rey de las Islas del Sur. Si pero es un arrogante, petulante, manipulador y consentido que no entiende y ojala y aprenda algo


	12. Chapter 12

Hans. John deja eso de que sirve ver las islas y hermosa que son si nunca más vuelvo a verlas lo único que hace este paseo es recordarme lo que perderé al irme de aquí

John. Eso no es cierto si convences a la reina ella te mandara devuelta

Hans. No lo creo ella no querrá hacerlo

John. No es cierto si piensas bien la lastimaste a ella y a su hermana no es cierto ocupa eso a tu favor tal vez así ella te mande de regreso porque no creo que quiera tener un asesino cerca de su pequeña hermana

Hans. Tienes razón pero no soy un asesino

John. Cierto pero para ellas lo eres

Hans. Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón pero no tengo mejores planes para mi regreso a Arendell

John. A que te refieres

te lo diré antes de irme porque aquí no se puede hablar a solas o no es cierto Damien

Damien. Vaya ahora eres más perceptivo que antes no

John. Es un gusto verte de nuevo aunque no creo que Hans opine lo mismo

Damien. Me importa poco lo que piense mi tonto hermanito

Hans. Si me disculpan seguiré con mi último día en las islas y mi último día en libertad

…

Mientras tanto en Arendell

Elsa. Caballeros tomen asiento, y bien que sucede para que tanta urgencia exigieran una audiencia conmigo

Albert. Su alteza por oídos y fuentes confiables nos hemos enterado de que el príncipe menor de las Islas del Sur regresara aquí a Arendell acaso eso es cierto

Alexander. Como su dignatario principal me rehusó a que ese traidor regrese

Verner. Yo pienso lo mismo

Elsa. Caballeros comprendan las situación por un acto se condenara a un pueblo por completo

Sander. Veo su alteza que a pesar de su edad recuerda con exactitud las sabias palabras de su padre

Mikael. No mi querida reina eso no tiene nada que ver con esta situación

Elsa. En eso se equivoca Sir Mikael si permitíamos la muerte del príncipe menor del rey Franz y al dejarlo morir romperíamos lo lazos comerciales con ello y les recuerdo que aunque sean sobrantes nuestro recursos comerciales necesitamos reinos aliados para que ellos los exporten

Mikael y eso que tendría que ver no logro comprenderlo

Albert. Ahora comprendo usted lo hizo sin importe personal lo está haciendo por su pueblo no es así

Pero antes de que Elsa pudiera contestar la puerta sono

Elsa. Adelante

Anna. Lamento la interrupción pero Kai me ha dicho que me necesita su majestad en que puedo ayudarle

Elsa. Princesa Anna recuerde que no soy una reina cualquiera soy tu hermana no deseo que me hables de esa manera no requieres hablarme con el protocolo real

Anna. Lo siento mucho Elsa pero no entiendo para que me mandaste a traer

Elsa. Toma asiento debes cumplir con tus deberes reales Anna

Alexander. Bien continuemos con la reunión ahora que todos estamos aquí

Félix. Yo les propongo sus majestades que sea escoltado hasta nuestro tribunal y decidamos realmente qué hacer con el


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa. No mis estimados miembros de la corte mi hermana y yo hemos tomado la decisión se cumplirá las órdenes del rey Franz sobre la sentencia del príncipe Hans

Anna. Aunque eso es cierto no creo que sea una mala idea de mandarlo a los tribunales Elsa

Elsa. A no

Anna. Permítanme explicarme el rey no te dio un lapso de condena el decidió que el trabajara qui sirviendo a la corona de Arendell dejándote en claro que él está a tu merced de algún modo no es cierto tu deberás dictar el lapso de su condena y alguna represaría si él no la cumple o acaso estoy diciendo palabras erróneas hermana

Félix. Por lo que veo estaba completamente equivocado con usted princesa Anna

Elsa. A que se refiere Sir Félix

Félix. Como sabrán los demás miembros hasta este momento yo consideraba a su alteza Anna como una princesa mimada al no mostrar un interés por ser participe las decisiones tomadas aquí en la corte y claro una mal agradecida ya que le dejaba todo el peso de un reino a su hermana la reina si ayudarla ni en el mas mínimo detalle pero me he equivocado

Elsa. Sir Félix como se atreve a expresarse de ese modo hacia mi hermana o siquiera haber tenido un pensamiento de ese tipo hacia a ella

Anna. Elsa entiendo y no encuentro enojada por ello

Elsa. Pero Anna…

Anna. De algún modo él tiene razón yo nunca he puesto de mi parte en ayudar a la corte o aún más importante a ti

Elsa. No Anna aun así él no debe hablarte de ese modo y deseo que se las queden claras estas palabras la princesa Anna no es participe de la corte por órdenes mías yo no deseo que mi hermana cargue aun esas decisiones que son realmente estresantes o acaso no es cierto caballeros

Corte real. Entendido su alteza real

Elsa. Ahora ya dado terminado ese tema declaro que la audiencia ha terminado y ahora todos pueden retirarse

….

En las Islas del Sur

Damien. Padre tienes razón el muy tonto de tu hijo Hans parece que el si tiene planes nuevos para cuando llegue a Arendell una vez mas

Rey Franz. Ese pedazo de…

Annelisse. Se puede saber por qué Damien ha estado siguiendo a Hans

Rey Franz. Querida es por la seguridad de la reina de Arendell

Annelisse. No me mientas dime la verdad

Damien. Pero madre no está mintiendo

Annelisse. Cállate te pido que te retires a hora mismo a tu dormitorio


	14. Chapter 14

Damien. Pero madre

Annelisse. ¡Es una orden! Retírate

Rey Franz. Querida no estoy mintiendo es por la seguridad de la reina si tu hijo hace algo perderemos un fuerte aliado

Annelisse. Acaso no entiendes él no le hará un daño físico

Rey Franz. A no

Annelisse. Lo conozco muy bien ya que a diferencia de ti y a sus hermanos fui la única que lo cuido he educo

Rey Franz. Pero querida no entiendo aun una cosa por que deseas que él se vaya lo más rápido posible si como lo acabas de decir tú eras la única que lo apreciaba

Annelisse. Hans es especial él dice tener muchos deseos de vengarse sin siquiera reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos acaso no te has puesto a pensar el para odiar a la reina de Arendell la menciona demasiado a tal punto de hablar dormido sobre ella

Rey Franz. Que estas insinuando que nuestro hijo se ha enamorado de ella

Annelisse. No por ahora simplemente creo que si dejamos que pase tiempo con ella sus sentimientos se aclaren y no se tal vez en el futuro lograr una alianza muy fuerte con Arendell mediante el matrimonio

Rey Franz. Y yo que creí que yo era el que hacia esos planes pero ahora veo que no soy solo yo

Linus. Con permiso pero Hans ya partirá

Annelisse. Que

Andrew. Si madre el atardecer ya se ha hecho presente

Rey Franz. Vayamos ahora mismo a darle una despedida

En el muelle se veía a Hans esperando a su destino

Hans. Adiós a todos tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver

Annelisse. Hijo entiéndeme es por tu bien

Capitán. ¡Todos a bordo!

Y así la reina Annelisse vio partir a su adorado hijo hacia un destino muy cambiante.

Mientras tanto en Arendell la noche caía pero aun así Elsa no podía tranquilizarse sabiendo que el príncipe Hans regresaría para cumplir su sentencia

Anna. Calma Elsa todo saldrá bien

Elsa. Como quieres que lo haga Anna el dentro de unas pocas horas estará de vuelta en Arendell necesito terminar todos los arreglos necesarios antes de su llegada

Anna. Tranquila yo te ayudare pero sabes que ya no puedes hacer nada

Elsa. Ahora me arrepiento de haber apelado a que el siguiera conservado su título eso hace que deba trabajar mas

Anna. Es cierto porque lo hiciste

Elsa. Creí que era lo correcto

Anna. Vaya sí que todos están equivocados contigo

Elsa. Por qué lo piensas así

Anna. Por qué tienes un corazón más cálido del que deberías tener

Elsa. Tienes razón ya no puedo hacer otra cosa es mejor ir a descansar mañana debemos estar temprano en el muelle para recibir a Hans

Anna. No me lo recuerdes no sé cómo me contendré

Elsa. No me preocupo por eso sino como vas a controlar a Kristoff

Anna. Es cierto jajajajajaj

Elsa. Si claro que si

Decía Elsa conteniendo lo más que podía su risa


	15. Chapter 15

A la mañana siguiente Elsa sabía que hoy sería un largo día

Elsa. Bien es hora de salir de la cama (decía con mucho sueño)

Gerda. Su majestad puedo pasar

Elsa. Si adelante

Gerda. Su majestad le preparare su baño

Elsa. Gracias

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Anna

Gerda. Querida Anna deseas que te prepare tu baño de burbujas como todas las mañanas

Kai. Que sucede Gerda porque tienes esa cara de preocupación

Gerda. Lo que sucede es que estoy preocupada por sus majestades y sobre lo que pasara en el castillo con la llegada del joven Hans

Anna. Te voy a matar

Kai. Su alteza se encuentra bien (dijo Kai con una cara de sorpresa fusionada con una de espanto)

Anna. Kai Gerda que hacen aquí

Gerda. Yo bueno vine a ver si quería que le preparara su baño mi niña

Anna. Por supuesto

Pero Anna al darse cuenta que ellos no la estaban viendo a ella fijo su mirada a donde iba la de ellos y se dio cuenta de que habían visto demasiado

Anna. No es lo que parece

Elsa. Qué cosa no es lo que parece Anna

Anna. Elsa que estás haciendo aquí

Elsa. Anna que ocultas

Anna. Nada

Gerda. Con su permiso le arreglare su baño

Kai. Y yo me retirare a hacer mis deberes

Elsa. Y bien te escucho

Anna. Bueno es que

Elsa. Déjame entrar

Anna. No puedes pasar

Elsa. Por qué no

Anna. Por que

Elsa. Déjame entrar Anna es una orden

Anna. Pero Elsa

Elsa. Anna me desobedecerás

Anna. No hermana

Elsa. ¡Pero que! Es eso

Anna. Mi tiro al blanco

Elsa. Pero no es ese Hans el que está en el

Anna. Si así es

Elsa. Pues es algo perturbador

Anna. Lo siento es que si no descargaba todo mi enojo estoy segura de que lo volvería a romper su nariz así que decidí hacer este tiro al blanco

Elsa. Está bien pero para la próxima vez que hagas algo como esto

Anna. Me castigaras de por vida

Elsa. No quiero que me hables a mí no quiero que te diviertas tu sola con esto

Anna. Es enserio

Elsa. Claro que sí y además no fuiste la única que hizo algo como esto

Anna. A no

Elsa. No yo hice unas pequeñas escultura de el con muchas distintas torturas luego te las mostrare

Gerda. Lamento interrumpir pero su baño está listo princesa Anna

Anna. Gracias Gerda

Elsa. Te espero en el gran salón para desayunar

Anna. Espera Elsa

Elsa. Que sucede

Anna. Podrías verificar si Kristoff ya llego al castillo

Elsa. Por supuesto y además de eso de que me asegurare de que no cometa una muerte

Anna. Si eso también

Mientras tanto muy cerca de Arendell el Navío delas Islas del Sur

Hans. Arendell ese reino donde todos me consideran un traidor y un asesino a sangre fría, ahora regreso ahí pero no todo será una pérdida total hare pagar a aquello que me lo han quitado todo y comenzare contigo querida Elsa

Capitán. ¡Tierra a la vista!

Hans. Y veo que no falta mucho para ello

Elsa. Vamos necesitare a solo dos de ustedes para escoltarlo adentro del castillo antes de llevarlo al tribunal

Anna. Hermana el barco ya ha llegado debemos partir

Elsa. Está bien vamos

Kristoff. Por qué debo ir yo también

Elsa. Porque necesito que tu cuides a Anna por cualquier inconveniente

Capitán. Ya debemos desembarcar y necesito que tú seas la primera carga en bajar

Hans. Como usted quiera

Elsa. Muy bien Kristoff solo te pido que no cometas una locura

Kristoff. Lo tratare de hacer pero no le puedo prometer nada

Hans. Buenos días sus altezas y también buenos días a ti repartidor

Elsa. Guardias por favor bájenlo

Hans. Oh mi querida reino le ruego me dé su perdón por haber cometido tales actos de violencia contra usted enserio me siento muy arrepentido por haber hecho tales cosas

Elsa. Mi perdón te lo deberás de ganar y mi confianza aún más trabajo se te hará por ganarla

Hans. (Demonios ya no me funciona esto)

Pensó Hans para sí mismo

Elsa. Muy bien es hora de irnos al palacio

Hans. Querida Anna lamento mi comportamiento contigo jamás debí haber jugado con tus sentimientos

Le dijo a Anna muy cerca de ella pero en ese momento todo se volvió negro para Hans

Elsa. Kristoff pero porque lo hiciste

Kristoff. Estaba muy cerca de Anna demasiado para mi propio gusto


	16. Aviso Importante

**Aviso importante:**

_**Hola queridas(os) lectores sé que varios de ustedes me piden que actualice rápido lo que les quiero decir es que aquellos que desean saber es que lo más seguro es que actualice Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes y Sábado ya que los demás días ósea Martes, Jueves y Domingo estaré actualizando mi otra historia (Dos Hermanas Una Elección), lamento haber hecho perder su tiempo con esto y les pido disculpas, pero es que estoy en último año y me atareo con las tares pero tratare de ser puntual con mis actualizaciones.**_

_**BESOS, CUIDENSE **_

_**xxxxxxxxooooooox**_


	17. Chapter 16

Elsa. Bien, Hum guardias llévenlo al castillo

Anna. Gracias Kristoff

Elsa. Y llamen al doctor real

Guardias. Si su majestad

Ya en el castillo

Mikael. Majestad el tribunal está listo para el juicio

Elsa. Por favor retrásenlo solo un momento en lo que el acusado despierta

Mikael. Si su majestad

Hans. Hay mi cabeza

Elsa. Veo que has despertado

Hans. El-Elsa que haces aquí

Elsa. A ayudar un poco

Hans. Que sucedió en el muelle no logro recordarlo

Elsa. Bien siéndote sincera Kristoff te golpeo por estar muy cerca de Anna

Hans. Lo lamento

Elsa. Por ser golpeado si crees que con eso te ganaras mi perdón odio decirte que no funciona

Hans. No por todo lo que paso hace unos meses

Elsa. Como sea la situación ten ponte esto

Hans. Qué es esto

Elsa. Ropa para que vayas en media hora al tribunal

Hans. Pero yo no sé….

Elsa. Crees que te dejare ir solo. Claro que no serás escoltado por dos guardias

Hans. Bien y gracias por ayudarme

Elsa. Yo solo hice que el doctor de la corte te ayudara yo no hice nada

Hans. Claro que si

Elsa. Me retiro

En la habitación de Hans

Hans. Demonios ya me lo temía aquí me harán un juicio sabía que no podía darme el lujo de confiar en una reina, oh pero querida Elsa esto no terminara así hare que te arrepientas por haberme dejado morir, y ya sé cómo lo pagaras tu dulce y querida hermana ya cayó una vez y dudo que no lo vuelva a hacer

En el tribunal

Anna. Muy ya que todos estamos presente en el juicio del príncipe Hans Westerguard de las Islas del Sur Hijo menor del rey Franz

Kai. La reina Elsa de Arendell

Elsa. Por favor todos vosotros tomáis asiento

Anna. Hagan pasar al acusado al estrado

Elsa. Príncipe Hans ha traído a algún defensor e su favor o desea que se le otorgue una de esta corte

Hans. No vuestra majestad no ha venido conmigo en el viaje y no deseo ningún tipo de defensor


	18. Chapter 17

Anna. Bien procedamos

Elsa. Se le otorga la palabra al acusado por favor díganos con exactitud los sucesos ya conocidos

Hans. Bien les diré yo llegue a Arendell con un claro propósito

Anna. Y cual era ese propósito

Hans. Bien yo llegué aquí con deseos de grandeza, con el deseo de tener un reino al cual gobernar sin ser la sombra de alguien, solo quería que me respetara mi familia

Elsa. Estas consiente de tu declaración que tú solamente tu estas acusándote de ser culpable por todos los cargos

Hans. Así es

Elsa. No deseo escuchar más así que por favor la defensa tiene la palabra

Anna. ¿Joven Hans, antes de conocernos cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones?

Hans. En vez de enamorarte a ti el plan era enamorar a Elsa y quedarnos con su reino

Anna. No mien…. Que dijiste te escuche decir "quedarnos" te refieres que no solamente tú estabas involucrado

Hans. Así es

Elsa. Defensa prosiga

Anna. Cierto joven Hans es verdad o no que atento contra la vida de la monarca actual de Arendell

Hans. Si lo hice, más sin embargo quiero recalcar una cosa que también le salve la vida en su palacio de hielo

Anna. Ese comentario no tiene relevancia alguna ya que se contradice así mismo

Hans. Lo sé pero no era mi intención hacerlo yo solo seguí un consejo

Elsa. Bien ya es suficiente como se declara el acusado

Hans. Rotundamente culpable

Elsa. Bien Príncipe Hans se le condena a cumplir su sentencia dictada por el rey Franz de las Islas del Sur aquí durante el tiempo de tres años donde deberá seguir las siguientes normas en su estadía

Anna. Siguiendo el protocoló usted deberá ganar el perdón de la monarca de Arendell y a aquellos que dañaron sus actos, demostrando haber cambiado su perspectiva del mundo, de no cumplir las normas dictadas se recurrirá a un segundo juicio donde se volverá a dictar una nueva sentencia. De captar y acatar las normas en el menor tiempo de su condena se le otorgara el privilegio de la libertad bajo juramento, más sin embargo para obtener ese derecho o privilegio su conducta debe ser impecable

Elsa. La sentencia ha sido dictada y doy este juicio terminado


	19. ¡mil disculpas!

_**Holis! A todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras lamento no haber podido haber actualizado en este fin de semana es que se me hizo súper largo ya saben con el 10 de mayo y el cumple de mi mami no tuve tiempo de actualizar pero estén tranquilos la próxima semana les daré un lindo regalo como:**_

_**Especial: 10 de mayo**_

_**Capítulos de helsa y kistannna**_

_**Y un regalo a ustedes dos actualizaciones por días ya conocidos de mis actualizaciones**_

_**Muy a todos los que leen por fa si no es mucho pedir recomienden mi historia eso me mortifica ya que teniendo muchísimos lectores y no actualizar me hace pensar más y así crear lindos capítulos (según yo).**_

_**Bueno un cordial saludos a todos un besote y bye!**_


	20. Especial 10 de mayo

_**Hola a todos sé que hoy no es día de actualización pero adivinen hoy les daré su primer regalo y si así es hoy es el especial del 10 de mayo me disculpo por la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía pero no los molesto más con comentarios de la autora doy comienzo al especial.**_

Flash back

Pov´s Elsa

Elsa. Mama crees que alguna vez lograre controlarlos

Reina Ithum. Claro que si mi niña recuerda las sabias palabras de gran Pabbie el miedo será tu mayor enemigo lo único que debes hacer es ser libre dejarte ir y no temer por lastimar a nadie

Elsa. Pero y si lo hago y todo sale mal

Reina Ithum. No importara tienes a tu familia y un amigo que te entiende

Elsa. Si te refieres a Rapunzel no creo que así sea ella es mi prima

Reina Ithum. Si pero para la mistad no hay tiempo Elsa. Lo dices porque eres mi mama

Reina Ithum. No querida te recuerdo que hay personas que a pesar de no verlas ni hablarles están para ti sin importar que así como tu hermana cuando te viene a buscar

Elsa. Es diferente a ella lo tuve que hacer para no hacerle daño

Reina Ithum. Jamás la volverás a lastimar y sigue el consejo de tu madre si vuelve a tocar a tu puerta no tengas miedo ábrele y disfruta la vida es corta y debes de ser feliz

Elsa. Gracias mamá

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pov´s Hans

En las islas del sur

Linus. De esta no te salvas enano

Hans. Fue un accidente yo jamás quise hacerlo

Dereck. Eso no nos interesa te vimos y si aprecias tu vida corre

Hans. Que

Damien. Bien él lo quiere por las malas hay que hacerlo así

Linus. Atrápenlo

Hans. No váyanse déjenme en paz

Hans no deseaba hacerlo había sido un accidente pero se había visto mal que la pintura de su hermano estuviera en el suelo y el cerca, para sus hermanos era obvio que el la había roto.

Reina Annelisse. Hans porque corres

Hans. Ayúdame

Linus. Vuelve aquí enano

Robert. No seas cobard….mama pero que haces por aquí

Reina Annelisse. Eso quisiera saber pero aún más importante porque están persiguiendo a su hermano

Linus. El rompió mi pintura

Hans. No es cierto

Reina Annelisse. Bien antes de sacar conclusiones vamos a verla

Linus. Está bien

Al llegar la reina noto algo muy curioso en la pintura había sido desgarrada desde el marco y la pintura

Reina Annelisse. Mira Linus mira bien el cuadro y la pintura

Linus. Están rotos

Reina Annelisse. Mira de más cerca

Linus. (Al mirar bien noto que estaba desgarrada) y que otras pruebas necesitas

Reina Annelisse. Mira con cuidado estaba en alto el cuadro es imposible que tu hermano lo haya hecho y además este marco igualmente esta rasgado

Linus. No entiendo

Dereck. Es cierto

Linus. Que cosa

Dereck. Es roble tal vez delgado pero aun así es roble con plata

Linus. Y solamente alguien fuerte pudo haberla roto de esta manera

Reina Annelisse. Ya lo vez ahora pídele disculpas a tu hermano

Linus. Bien…. (Respira hondo) lo siento Hans devi de haber notado que tu jamás podrías hacer algo como esto

Hans. No importa

Reina Annelisse. Ahora vayan a jugar, tu no Hans quiero hablar contigo

Hans. Estoy en problemas

Él no podía continuar su madre lo había jalado para darle un re confortable abrazo

Reina Annelisse. Tranquilo no estás solo yo jamás dejare que te hagan daño

Hans. Gracias mama

Fin del flash back

Elsa. Mama no sabes cuánto te necesito

Pero Elsa no podía seguir tranquila ya que escucho unos sollozos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Por qué tu dijiste que nunca dejarías que me hicieran daño ahora tú me mandas al lugar donde todos me odian por que

Elsa. Quien está ahí

Hans. Reina Elsa que hace aquí

Elsa. Lo mismo te pregunto Hans

Hans. Eso no es de su interés

Elsa. Yo no te odio

Hans. Que

Elsa. No te odio lo escuchaste bien es solo que no te entiendo

Hans. A que se refiere con que no me odia

Elsa. Hans escucha sé que es algo completamente irracional pero no te tengo ningún odio o rencor

Hans. Así pues no te creo y si es completamente irracional lo que dices acaso te escuchaste cómo es posible que digas que no me odias

Elsa. No lo sé pero no siento odio hacia a ti

Hans. Eres y una tonta o que como no vas a odiar al hombre que deseaba tu trono al que casi te mata a ti y a tu hermana

Elsa. No te odio solo es que no te comprendo


	21. Chapter 21

Hans. Enserio que serás torpe yo….

Hans. No sabía por qué pero el realmente se sentía muy mal que solo escucho

Elsa. ¡Hans!

De ahí todo se pues completamente negro

Elsa. ¡Ayuda por favor alguien ayúdeme!

Erick. Su majestad se encuentra…

Elsa. Cállate trae a un doctor

Erick. Enseguida

Elsa. Y llama a Kai de inmediato

Erick. Como usted desee

Erick corría lo más rápido que podía

Erick. Kai abre la puerta

Kai. Pero muchacho que forma es esa de tocar

Erick. La reina necesita ayuda por favor vaya se encuentra en la cocina

Kai. Que sucedió

Erick. No lo sé solo me dijo que te digiera y que fuera por un doctor

Kai. Oh por dios corre y busca a algún doctor cercano

Elsa. Hans por favor despierta

Kai. Su majestad que sucedió

Elsa. No lo sé estábamos hablando y él perdió el conocimiento

Kai. Déjeme ver hay no tiene una fiebre muy alta hay que llevarlo a una habitación

Elsa. Si ayúdame a llevarlo

Kai. No se moleste

Elsa. No ayúdame yo fui la culpable no debí haberlo alterado yo cuidare de el

Kai. No se culpe fue una fiebre debió haber sido por el viaje usted no tiene la culpa

Kai y Elsa llevan a Hans con mucho esfuerzo a la habitación más cercana

Elsa. Kai revise si ya ha llegado algún doctor por favor

Kai. Si su majestad

Elsa. Por favor Hans despierta

Hans. (Susurrando) Elsa

Elsa. Hans estas bien

Hans. Lo estoy contigo a mi lado

Elsa. Hans estas delirando es mejor que descanses

Hans. No estoy delirando solo te digo lo que es verdad tu frio es reconfortante

Elsa. Bien pero me iré cuando llegue el doctor

Hans. Por favor no te vayas no deseo estar solo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado

Elsa. Hans escúchate no estás en tus cinco sentidos por favor déjame ir

Hans. Otra vez con eso la última vez que dijiste eso estabas en el calabozo de tu propio castillo

Elsa. Aun lo recuerdas

Hans. No he olvidado ningún acontecimiento a tu lado

Elsa. Hans yo…

Kai. Lo lamentó su majestad pero ningún doctor podrá venir ahora si no que hasta primera hora

Erick. Lamentamos que no traigamos buenas noticias

.Elsa. No importa regresen a descansar yo cuidare de Hans

Erick. Pero su alteza

Elsa. Mi poder podrá evitar que siga subiendo su temperatura

Kai. Es cierto pero ya sabe que estamos para usted si necesita algo solo avísenos

Elsa. Gracias Kai pero no deseo sonar grosera pero lo mejor será dejarnos solos aunque yo sea fría ustedes pueden empeorar su salud debido a su calor corporal

Kai. Tiene razón nos retiramos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erick. Crees que haya sido una buena idea dejarlos a solas

Kai. No realmente no pero es lo mejor para la salud del joven Hans

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Tranquilo yo te tratare de ayudar

Hans. Elsa ayúdame

Elsa. Sí que sucede

Hans. Ayúdame a sentarme

Elsa. Pero debes descansar

Hans. Por favor ayúdame

Elsa. Está bien

Hans. Ven Elsa necesito decirte algo

Elsa. Está bien

Hans. Más cerca

Elsa. Pero

Hans. Solo hazlo

Elsa. Está bien

Hans. Te ves muy bella a la luz de la luna

Elsa. Hans no permitiré que te burles de mí y mucho menos que juegues conmigo

Hans. No es mentira ni juego es la verdad

Elsa. Descansa Hans mañana seguiremos con esto

Hans. Está bien lo hare por ti

Hans se quedó profundamente dormido, mientras tanto Elsa creaba algunos copos el ambiente para que se mantuviera fresco la habitación pero al mismo tiempo dejaba una pequeña estela de nieve en la sabana de Hans para bajarle la temperatura

Elsa llevaba más de media noche despierta pero en un momento ya no pudo más y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo entregándose a si a dormir tranquilamente en el regazo de Hans.

Los primeros rayos del alba de hacían presentes lo que hizo que Hans despertara

Hans. Hay mi cabeza ¿Dónde estoy?...Elsa

Hans. (Pensando) se ve hermosa así durmiendo tan tranquilamente con ese semblante tranquilo y tierno en su rostro, pero que demonios estoy pensando. Pero ella se tomó la molestia de cuidarme…a quien engaño ella me conquisto desde el momento en que la vi en el puerto

Hans decidió hacer algo muy extraño ya que con Elsa dormida el beso suavemente en los labios a Elsa para después volver a dormir estrechándola en sus bazos


	22. Chapter 22

_Hans. Elsa por favor déjame explicártelo_

_Elsa. Aléjate de mí esto no puede ser_

_Hans. Yo luchare por ti_

_Elsa. Por qué, que poder tienes tu para acabar con ellos o con Anna_

_Hans. No Elsa no te vayas de mi lado_

En ese momento el despertó viendo aun a la bella joven que seguía dormida en su regazo, pero en ese momento Elsa empezaba a despertar

Elsa. Que bien dormí (bostezando)

Elsa al darse cuenta de donde y como estaba se exalto tanto que había creado una pequeña ventisca en la habitación

Hans. Buenos días su majestad

Elsa. Hans estas bien

Hans. No me estoy muriendo de frio con su ventisca y la falta de una camisa

Elsa. Lo siento

Hans. Por qué te disculpas

Elsa. Por nada iré a ver si ya llego el doctor

Hans. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Kai ya ha llegado el doctor

Kai. Si Gerda lo está llevando a la recamara del príncipe Hans

Elsa. Que bien y Anna aun no despierta

Kai. Su majestad son las 9:00 a.m. usted que cree

Elsa. Es cierto pero iré a despertarla

Kai. Como desee me retiro con su permiso

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Toma esto torpe (decía Anna mientras jugaba con su tiro al blanco)** (si es el tiro al blanco de Hans)**

Elsa. Anna estas despierta

Anna. (Fingiendo apenas despertar) quien es

Elsa. Soy yo hermana voy a entrar

Anna. Elsa no

Elsa. Con que estabas dormida no

Anna. Puedo explicarlo

Elsa. Anna creí que ya habías dejado de hacer esto

Anna. Pero es que el provoco a Kris y me quede con ganas de volver a romperle la nariz….ah y es cierto como sigue

Elsa. De que hablas

Anna. Vi a Gerda hablar con un doctor sobre Hans

Recordando como despertó en la mañana se sonrojo

Elsa. (Sonrojada) mejor está mejor que ayer

Anna. Y bien a que venias

Elsa. Ha si el desayuno ya nos espera

Anna. Pero porque viniste a decírmelo tú

Elsa. Por qué Natasha preparo tortitas de chocolate _**(Nota: son como hot **__**cakes**__** pero hechos de masa de chocolate)**_

Anna. Chocolate

Elsa. Si así es

Pero Elsa noto que se lo dijo a la nada ya que Anna descalza y aun con la piyama bajo corriendo al comedor

Anna. (Gritando) no te dejare nada

Elsa. No déjame algo yo también amo el chocolate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor. Bien todo está en orden

Hans. Qué pero tengo algo es extraño porque solo me pasa con la reina cerca

Doctor. Así dígame sus síntomas

Hans. Bien primero ciento que algo revolotea en mi estómago, no puedo hablar en su presencia, y siento un ardor en mi cara

Doctor. Joven tranquilícese no es nada mal al contrario es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre o a una mujer

Hans. Así si

Doctor. Si usted está enamorado

Hans. No eso no puede ser verdad

Doctor. Joven me retiro y no este así debe disfrutarlo


	23. Chapter 23

Flash Back

_Doctor.__ Bien todo está en orden_

_Hans. Qué pero tengo algo es extraño porque solo me pasa con la reina cerca_

_Doctor. Así dígame sus síntomas_

_Hans. Bien primero ciento que algo revolotea en mi estómago, no puedo hablar en su presencia, y siento un ardor en mi cara_

_Doctor. Joven tranquilícese no es nada mal al contrario es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre o a una mujer_

_Hans. Así si_

_Doctor. Si usted está enamorado_

_Hans. No eso no puede ser verdad_

_Doctor. Joven me retiro y no este así debe disfrutarlo_

Fin del flash back

Hans. No es posible que me haya enamorado de Elsa no es imposible, no puede ser verdad no no es posible. Demonios pero aunque fuese cierto eso no va a interferir en mis planes sea como sea ella y su hermana van a pagar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Anna no te acabes el chocolate

Anna. No lo hare si me alcanzas

Elsa. Así pues mira te alcanzare y te dejare sin nada

Decía Elsa dejando atrás a Anna

Anna. Elsa no

Gerda. Reina Elsa que sucede porque se ve así de agotada

Elsa. Tortitas….chocolate…..Anna…no…dejarme nada

Natasha. Mi lady su desayunó ya está servido

Elsa. Gra…cias

Elsa. (Gritando) ¡No te dejare nada!

Anna. (Gritando) no ten piedad de mí

Gerda. Hay estas niñas nunca cambiaran

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai. Joven Hans el desayuno ya está servido

Hans. Ahora bajo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. No Elsa no me dejes sin nada

Elsa. Jamás podría hacerle eso a mi hermanita

Anna. Gracias Elsa

Elsa. Ahora toma asiento

Anna. Y Kristoff

Elsa. Me dijo que no deseaba despertarte pero que el regresaba después del almuerzo

Anna. Está bien

Hans. Buenos días sus altezas

Elsa. Buen día

Anna. Igual

Elsa. Príncipe Hans por favor tome asiento

Hans. Como usted diga

Natasha. Tome joven

Hans. Gracias pero ¿qué es?

Natasha. El desayuno favorito de la reina y la princesa

Hans. En serio

Elsa. Y si enserio deseas saberlo porque no lo pruebas

Hans. Yo…..bue…bue…no…..lo…..pro…pro…bare

Anna. Por qué hablas así

Hans. Eso no es de su inconveniencia

Elsa. No se atreva a hablarle así a mi hermana Hans si yo deseo puedo hablar con su padre y cambiar la sentencia y en vez de servir en la corte servirás en el castillo

Hans. Lo lamento

Elsa. Ahora por favor sigamos desayunando si

Anna. Está bien

Hans. Como usted desee

Elsa. Hans acaso no probaras bocado

Hans. Claro…..que….si….su alteza

Hans la verdad no era un amante del chocolate pero no podía negarse a siquiera probarlo ya que dos damas lo observaban en ese justo momento

Elsa. Y bien fue de su agrado

Hans. Siéndole sincero jamás fue alguien que le fascinara el chocolate pero este es exquisito

Elsa. Me alegro, pero con su permiso me retiro a mi despacho que tengan buen provecho

Dicho esto Elsa se retiró del gran comedor

Anna. Que te propones

Hans. No la entiendo

Anna. Que te propones con mi hermana

Hans. No sé a qué se refiere

Anna. A mí ya no me puedes volver a engañar que quieres con mi hermana

Hans. Desearía seguir charlando contigo pero ya he terminado me retiro


	24. Chapter 24

Anna. Que planeas Hans no dejare q le hagas daño a mi hermana al igual de él que me hiciste a mi

Gerda. Anna que rara estas hoy no pediste tu segunda ración eso es extraño

Anna. Es que hoy me he llenado con lo que comí

Gerda. Bien mi niña su hermana la necesita la espera en su despacho

Anna. Bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Hans como miembro de la corte necesito que te encargues de ciertos asuntos

Hans. Como cuales

Elsa. Mañana iras a la recolección de hielo junto con Kristoff

Hans. Que no después de que el me atacara no pasare medio día con el

Elsa. Lo lamento pero es su deber deseo que vea la cantidad de hielo recolectado para este verano próximo necesito saber cuanto hielo es el que están sacando aproximadamente del valle del hielo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Elsa puedo entrar

Elsa. Adelante  
Anna. Gerda me dijo que me llamabas

Elsa. Si Anna necesito que me ayudes con las invitaciones del baile de máscaras que da la bienvenida a la primavera

Anna. Es cierto lo había olvidado por completo…pero que hace el aquí

Elsa. Está cumpliendo su sentencia

Hans. Mi querida reina desea que me encargue de algo más

Anna. No pero yo si

Hans. Yo estoy a las órdenes de….

Elsa. La corona de Arendell por lo tanto también estas a las órdenes de Anna

Hans. (Resignado) bien que es lo que desea

Anna. Un postre de chocolate y un poco de té, Elsa tu no deseas nada

Elsa. Bien yo solo quiero una ración de los bocadillo de Gerda eso es todo

Hans. Bien con su permiso me retiro y regreso con sus aperitivos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Viste su cara

Elsa. Si parecía no creerse lo que sucedía pero hay que estar atentas no confió en el

Anna. Yo tampoco pero volviendo al tema del baile

Elsa. Bien creo que esta lista para que organices este baile

Anna. Yo pero no creo lograrlo sola

Elsa. No estarás sola yo te ayudare

Anna. Entonces

Elsa. Tú te encargares del banquete y la decoración déjame el resto a mi si

Anna. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Demonios se podía ver la cara de satisfacción de Anna en su cara, pero ahora no actuare sería muy obvio quien sería el atacante

Kai. Joven Hans que hace por estos lares del palacio

Hans. La reina y la princesa deseaban un aperitivo

Kai. Bien y que fue lo que pidieron

Hans. Un té postre de chocolate y el bocadillo de Gerda

Kai. Bien muchacho tu solo sigue en esta dirección y en el cuarto antes del recibidor ahí encontraras a Gerda y ella té dará lo que pidieron sus majestades

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Y bien

Anna. Que cosa

Elsa. Por qué en la mañana no me dijiste nada

Anna. Creí que te enfadarías

Elsa. Jamás me enojaría contigo y además recuerda que yo te dije que no quería que te divirtieras tu sola

Anna. Lo lamento para la próxima vez te avisare

Toc toc toc.

Elsa. Quien es

Erick. El mensajero real Erick

Elsa. Pasa. Que sucede

Erick. Una carta que han mandado desde Inglaterra

Elsa. Inglaterra déjame verla

_Del rey __Evans._

_A mí estimada reina Elsa de Arendell sé que nuestras naciones no son solidarias así que por el bien de vuestro comercio y el de mi nación le pido que acepte a mi hijo Elliot príncipe mayor de mis cuatro hijos siendo el único varón es el legítimo heredero le pido y lo acepte como un cortejante._

_Nuestra nación se siente avergonzada por tal petición, pero estamos de acuerdo con vuestro padre ya que mi hijo al ser de vuestra misma edad es uno de los cuatro pretendientes determinados por su padre el rey Akthar sé que usted jamás desearía ir en contra los deseos de su padre._

_Me despido cordialmente de usted._

Anna. Hermana que dice la carta

Elsa. (En shock) no entiendo por qué jamás me lo menciono

Anna. Quien qué cosa de que hablas

Elsa. Por qué nunca lo dijo porque me lo oculto y aparte no solo es el sino que otros cuatro príncipes

Anna. Príncipes me estas asustando

Elsa. Quienes serán los otros cuatro

Anna. No resisto más dame la carta

Anna al no resistir la incertidumbre del silencio sepultal de su hermana le arrebato de las manos la carta

Anna. Qué pero porque nuestro padre no menciono nada

Elsa. No lo se

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans escuchaba atentamente las palabras de las dos hermanas pero realmente no entendía nada de lo que hablaban solo sabía que había cinco príncipes una decisión tomada por el difunto rey y una carta que el desconocía su contenido, pero él se encargaría de averiguarlo después el solo se dignó a tocar y pedir permiso para entrar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Con su permiso

Elsa. Si adelante

Hans. Les ocurre algo a las dos parece que vieron a un espectro

Anna. Quien te crees que eres para hablarnos así

Hans. Yo solo di mi humilde opinión jamás tuve el deseo o intención de ofenderlas

Elsa. No lo hiciste solo deja las cosas aquí y déjanos a solas

Hans. Bien me retiro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna. Elsa estas bien

Elsa. Anna ven conmigo

Anna. A donde

Elsa. A ver a Kai el tal vez sepa de esto

Anna. Tienes razón el tal vez sepa de esto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya que se habían ido el par de hermanas Hans entro en el despacho deseando encontrar la carta tantas veces mencionadas, realmente no tardo nada ya que la reina Elsa la había dejado a simple vista sobre su escritorio

Hans. Vaya tu contenido debió ser grave para dejar tan desconcertada a la reina haciéndola ser despistada al dejarte a la vista veamos que dices

El no deseaba creerlo el rey de la nación de Inglaterra mandaba a su primogénito a Arendell para cortejar a Elsa y no solo eso sino que había cuatro príncipes más en esa lista elaborada por el mismísimo rey Akthar de Arendell quien había decidido esa repentina elección

Hans. Demonios esto no está bien esto significa que problemas tal vez solo obstáculos en mi plan…. Pero nadie nadie absolutamente nadie me quitara a Elsa

Ahora ya reflexionando sus propias palabras Hans se corrigió a si mismo

Hans. A Arendell


	25. Chapter 25

Elsa. Anna crees que Kai sepa sobre esto

Anna. Por supuesto que sí pero si no fuera así les preguntaríamos a los miembros de la corte

Elsa. Es cierto…. mira haya va Kai

Anna. (Gritando) Kai

Kai. Si su alteza que se le ofrece

Elsa. Necesito que hablemos en privado vamos a la biblioteca

Anna. Si

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Príncipe Elliot de Inglaterra porque sería que su padre tuvo esa repentino interés en mi Elsa

Y de nuevo reflexionando sus palabras se corrigió de nuevo a si mismo

Hans. Quiero decir a la reina Elsa (pensando) demonios cómo es posible que diga tonterías tales como esas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai. Primero ustedes

Elsa y Anna. Gracias

Kai. Bien de que desean hablar conmigo

Elsa. Bien realmente necesito hacerle una pregunta pero antes necesito ir por una cosa en especial mientras Anna tu vele explicando la situación

Anna. Bien pero a dónde vas

Elsa. A mi despacho

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans estaba tan centrado en su pelea consigo mismo que tuvo un pequeño lapso de tiempo para poder ocultarse ya que había escuchado pasos muy cerca de donde él se encontraba

Pero él no se esperaba ver entrar a Elsa

Elsa. Donde abre dejado esa carta

Elsa realmente busco por todo el estudio y el despacho, pero luego recordó donde la había dejado ya teniendo la carta en sus manos se dispuso a irse de nuevo

Hans. Vaya vaya Elsa al parecer tenías una gran urgencia por encontrar la carta, me pregunto para que la necesitas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Con permiso

Anna. Elsa, la trajiste

Kai. Traer que su alteza

Elsa. Esta carta proveniente de Inglaterra

Kai. De Inglaterra

Anna. Así es Kai usted sabe sobre unos supuestos pretendientes denominados por mi padre

Kai. Pretendientes

Elsa. Kai responda

Kai. Si

Elsa. Y bien necesito que me diga porque nunca me lo menciono ni mi padre ni usted

Kai. Bien le diré la razón su padre temía que usted nunca contrajera nupcias debido a su don así que su padre busco con las alianzas más lejanas, más sin embargo el ya hablando con los respectivos reyes de esas tierras descubrió que uno de sus cinco pretendientes comparte con usted cierto don tal vez el de usted sea de hielo y el de ese joven es que puede mover objetos con la mente

Elsa. Es cierto lo que me dice

Kai. Lo sé ya que su padre lo sabe pero saberlo por mi propio conocimiento no solo se lo que su padre me dijo

Anna. Continúe

Kai. Como decía ese joven comparte un don al igual que usted mientras que los otros reyes y príncipes estuvieron de acuerdo salvó uno

Elsa. Excepto uno a quien se refiere

Kai. Me refiero al único pretendiente cercano a nuestro territorio

Anna. Kai bien ya nos contó la historia pero la verdadera pregunta es quienes son los cinco pretendientes

Kai. Bien el primero ya ustedes sabedoras de quien y de donde es, el príncipe Elliot de Inglaterra, Anthony príncipe de Francia segundo en la línea, el príncipe Aleck de escocia hijo primogénito, Ángelo príncipe de Italia tercer hijo y correspondiente tercero en la línea.

Elsa. Y el quinto pretendiente quien es Kai

Kai. Déjeme hacerle una pregunta para que usted descubra quien es

Anna. Dígalo

Kai. Quien era el rey más cercano a vuestro padre y por ello era un reino aliado de Arendell

Elsa y Anna. No puede ser

Kai. Me temo que si sus majestades el rey Franz de las islas del Sur

Anna. Pero de quien se trata

Kai solo se limitó a mirarle una cara de frustración que Elsa claramente de quien se trataba

Elsa. No no es posible él no puede ser

Kai. Me temo que si mi reina su quinto prometido a petición de tu madre es más y nada menos que el décimo tercer hijo en la línea del trono Hans Westerguard

Anna. Qué y cómo piensa Kai que Elsa aceptara tal cosa

Kai. Dígame su majestad el rey rechazo la propuesta de que el mantuviera su título no es cierto

Anna. No cambie el tema

Elsa. Anna guarde silencio y si es cierto el rechazo mi petición

Kai. Ya suponía tal respuesta

Elsa. Y para que necesita esa información

Kai. El al no ser ya de la realeza él se le desboca su derecho de cortejarla a lo que me refiero es que el dejara de ser su pretendiente hasta que el recupere su titulo


	26. Chapter 26

Anna. Qué bueno así no tenemos que preocuparnos por él, aunque me pregunto si él estaba enterado

Elsa. Bien gracias Kai me retiro al estudio

Anna. Voy contigo

Elsa. No quiero que empieces con la decoración del baile de primavera

Anna. Y tú que harás

Elsa. Preparare la lista de invitados

Anna. Está bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans. Príncipe Elliot quien más aparte de ti serán los que vienen con tus mismas intenciones, eres como yo solo que no tan audaz como yo jamás tratarías de conseguir las cosas a mi modo ya que no tendrías las suficientes agallas para cometer tales actos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa. Bien debo informar la aceptación de la propuesta de Inglaterra y de inmediato mandar las invitaciones a los demás reinos

Hans. (Tocando) puedo entrar

Elsa. Adelante

Hans. Mi reina dígame necesita que la ayude en algún asunto

Elsa. Si deseo que vayas a acompañar y a ayudar a la princesa Anna en la decoración del baile

Hans. Es cierto el baile de primavera de Arendell será dentro de poco

Elsa. Así es, toma

Hans. Que es esto

Elsa. Una carta de las Islas del Sur y una invitación

Hans. Invitación a que mi lady

Elsa. Al baile de primavera

Hans. No lo entiendo

Elsa. Hans yo jamás tuve la intención de que te despojaran de tu título así que yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de que por esa noche seas el príncipe Hans Westerguard

Hans. Sigo sin entender el motivo no te logro entender

Elsa. Hans tu y yo sabemos que tu estadía aquí no será placentera y solo si todo se va en paz y tranquilidad y así tú te podrás ir y seguir con tu vida

Hans. Elsa yo…no sé qué decir

Elsa. No digas nada yo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad entiendes deseo que tu estadía no sea tan tediosa como se espera

Hans. Está bien y gracias

Elsa. No me agradezcas solo será un día

Hans. Bien pero aunque sea así te lo agradezco…me retiro con su permiso

Elsa. Hans espera

Hans. Que sucede

Elsa. Hans tu sabias sobre un acuerdo entre tu padre y el mio

Hans. A que se refiere

Elsa. Nunca te comento de su hija mayor sobre algún acuerdo

Hans. No porque debió de haberlo hecho

Elsa. Entonces no lo sabes

Hans. No y te seré sincero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando en este justo momento

Elsa. Entonces deseas saberlo

Hans. Claro que si

Elsa. Bien (respirando hondo) no sé si tu estés enterado o no y de ser así te lo diré, mi padre el rey Akthar dio una orden que se hizo muy justa tanto para el como para los dignatarios de Arendell y además del unánime de la corte el decidió asignarme cinco pretendientes, de distintas nacionalidades lejanos cuatro de ellos de territorio Arendaliano, comprendes

Hans. Por supuesto pero donde encajo yo en este relato

Elsa. Bien tres de ellos son de mi misma edad mientras que dos son un año mayor que yo

Hans. Donde cuadro yo

Elsa. Tu reino era el quinto reino predispuesto por mi madre la reina Ithum al no estar de acuerdo a que solo naciones lejanas a Arendell estuvieran dentro de los cinco pretendientes ella sugirió que se tomara a las Islas del Sur en esa decisión, pero mi padre decía que los hijos que serían o podrían llegar a ser regentes en aquel reino solo podrían ser cuatro y estos ya eran muy mayores para mí, pero mi madre le había recordado que un año atrás de mi nacimiento un nuevo príncipe había nacido

Hans. Estas hablando de mí no es así

Elsa. Si Hans tu por decreto de mi madre eras el quinto pretendiente

Hans. Era

Elsa. Si eras al haber sido despojado de tu titulo

Hans sin ninguna razón aparente comenzó a reír como una persona que había perdido su juicio

Elsa. Vaya te lo estas tomando mejor

Hans. Aun no lo comprendes Elsa de haberlo sabido hace meses atrás no habría tenido que hacer los actos de mi traición, vaya sí que mi padre era esa la razón que mandaba a aquí a mis hermanos mayores para conseguir la aprobación de tu padre para cortejarte, pero ellos siempre regresaban igual con una negación ahora lo comprendo todo


End file.
